


Memories

by planetundersiege



Series: Shiro Ship Week 2018 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Castle of Lions - Freeform, Cry everytime, F/M, Memory Loss, Oneshot, SHIDGE, Sad, Shiro Ship Week 2018, Voltron, prompt, space, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-19 09:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14871209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Shiro ship week 2018: Day 4: Amnesia.Shidge.After a battle, Pidge tries to get Shiro to remember his life.





	Memories

“Shiro”, Pidge said as she looked at the confused black paladin. He had just emerged from a cry por after an extreme head injury, but once he had gotten out, he knew nothing. “Do you remember who I am?”.

“Shiro? Is that my name?”, he asked, looking at the hazel eyed girl, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

“Yes! You’re Takashi Shirogane, leader of Voltron. Do you know who I am? Answer me”.

The man looked at Pidge for a few seconds, clearly trying to recognize her, but no, he shook his head.

“I’m sorry, but I don’t know who you are. I don’t know who I am”.

“You’re Takashi Shirogane. You grew up on Earth, you were an astronaut on the same team as my dad and brother, Sam and Matt Holt. Now we’re in space, you fly the black lion, you’re a hero. And I’m Pidge, or Katie. I fly the green lion, I’m your annoying tech nerd girlfriend. You really don’t remember any of that?”.

“No, I’m sorry. You seem to be nice, you must be if you’re my girlfriend, but I remember nothing. I don’t even know my own name, was it Shiro? I really wanna know you, but it’s all empty. And you, were Katie?”.

Pidge nodded once more.

“Yes, I’m Katie. I know this must be extremely confusing Shiro, but I’ll try to answer any question you may have. I’ll try to help you with your memory, is that okay?”.

“Sure, thank you Katie, you seem really nice”.

“Yes Shiro. Come here, I’ll show you around the castle. Hopefully some of your memories return. If you think you remember something, even if it’s just “if”, tell me about it okay”,

This might take a while, Pidge knew that, but she would do it for him. They would do it together. She knew that one day, his memories would return.


End file.
